


Nina's First Day Back

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina never actually graduated from Garderobe.  As Queen Mashiro's Otome she must return to resume her studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nina's First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edellin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edellin/gifts).



Nina studied herself in the full length mirror. Her uniform was wrinkle free, hair was perfect, there were no stains anywhere on her immaculate clothing. Yet, even as she stood there and studied herself, it felt wrong. She wore the uniform of a Meister. Yet, she was going back to school. Nina was not even going to be a Pearl like Arika. She was going all the way back to being Coral. Nina could not argue against the decision. She had never actually completed her first year. Being older than her classmates would make her feel uncomfortable. Nina took a deep breath. She would survive. This is what she had to do as Queen Mashiro’s second Otome.

She picked up her bag and walked toward the door. The light reflected off the single earring she wore. Her hand rested on the handle for a second. Then she opened it and stepped through, ready to resume her life at Garderobe.

“Morning, Nina,” the cheerful voice of Arika called out.

“Good morning, Arika.” Nina tipped her head in a quick gesture of greeting.

“It is going to be so great going to school together again. That was the one thing I always missed when you were gone. Now I’m not the only special student anymore.”

“Please, don’t phrase it like that.” Nina had a slightly pained expression when she was referred to as a special student.

“Huh? What’s wrong with it?”

Nina sighed, “Nevermind.”

The two walked through the hallways of the palace together. As Otomes for Queen Mashiro they also had to live in the palace. That meant that every day they would have to walk to Garderobe. Nina did not mind the walk. In fact, she enjoyed it.

“Oh, Mashiro told me to tell you that you need to be at the palace tonight as soon as class is over.”

“I will be there then.”

“You aren’t curious about why she wants you there?”

“If I needed to know she would have instructed you to tell me.”

“Aw, you are no fun Nina.”

The two walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. As the came closer to the school, the air felt charged. It was as if energy was spilling directly into the air.

“Arika, do you feel that?”

“Yeah.”

Their eyes met. The two girls nodded at each other. They began to run toward the school at a very impressive speed. Instead of running for the gate, they ran straight at the wall. Arika was slightly ahead. She stopped, linked her hands together and made a small platform. Nina, not losing speed, ran straight toward Arika, and stepped into the clasped hands. Arika used all of her might to propel the dark haired girl up and over the wall. On the other side, Nina landed in a crouch.

Her orange eyes scanned the area around her. There were students and staff laying everywhere on the ground. She cautiously advanced toward the nearest body. She put two fingers on the warm neck. Her expression relaxed slightly when she felt a pulse. Whatever was going on, it hadn’t killed all of the students like she had momentarily feared.

Nina took one last look around before making her way into the building. The air felt heavier than it did outside. As she advanced further inward, it grew more in more. It was actually very useful. Whenever she felt the load of the atmosphere lessen, it meant she was going away from the cause. Her ponytails began to droop. 

She was led to a sealed door. Outside of it was a sleeping Natsuki Kruger, surrounded by the other staff members. They must have been trying to get in before they were knocked out. Nina reached out one hand to touch the door. It was cool. She stepped closer and pressed her ear to it.

There was just barely the sound of crying and another voice. Both sounded young and female. If Nina were to make a guess, she would put them around the same age as the students. She reached for the handle. It did not surprise her when the door didn’t budge even with all of her strength being used to try and open it.

She needed to figure out a way to get in there. Nina yawned. Air vents would be no good. If she remembered correctly, that room had windows. She turned and tried the closest door to the locked one. That one was open. She entered a classroom, full of sleeping students. Nina moved to the window and threw it open. She looked down. If she messed up she would at least survive the fall thanks to her nanomachines and training. Nina climbed out of the window, she held onto the sill with her hands even as her toes searched for the decorative plasterwork to use as a hold. She found the three inch wide ledge.

Nina edged to the end of the window sill. She braced herself before she let go. She put all of her weight against the wall. Her fingers searched for what little traction there was. Slower then molasses she began to move her left foot a few inches and then slid her right foot to meet it. The wind blew. It caught at her skirt and threatened to pull her off of her precarious perch. But, Nina held fast and stayed on the side of the building. When the wind paused she began to inch forward once again. After several feet, she reached up with her hands and began to feel around for another window sill. She did not dare look up for fear of falling. Soon enough, her slim fingers found the ledge.

She pulled herself up just a little bit. She placed the bottom of her feet against the wall. Then, her powerful leg muscles pushed off. She flipped upward and toward the window. She shattered glass and landed in the room.

Inside were two girls. One wore the uniform of a Pearl student and the other was a full blown Otome. It was the Otome that was crying. Even now she was trying to wipe away her tears. She looked like she was only seven or so.

“Get away from my sister,” the Pearl said as she put herself between Nina and the Otome.

“That is the Restful Moonstone?” Nina asked as she looked at the silver clad Otome.

“Yes, now go away.”

“I can’t do that. The Restful Moonstone has put everyone in the school to sleep.”

“I-I’m sorry,” the Otome cried.

“Who is your master?” Nina asked as she tried to soften her tone.

“I am,” the Pearl said as she looked back at her sister.

“I-It was an accident. I just wanted to make Alyssa a present.”

“Alyssa, you have to tell me what happened.”

“Nancy came to visit me. She wanted to play Otome and even made the ring and earring.”

“And she had two GEMs that she didn’t know where real Otome ones. Causing the two of you to create a contract when you were playing.”

Before Alyssa or Nancy could reply, the door burst open. Standing there was Arika in her Robe and Queen Mashiro.

“What is going on?” Mashiro demanded.

“These two accidentally created a contract. The younger one panicked and put everyone to sleep using the abilities of the Restful Moonstone.”

“Hey, that sounds like us, Mashiro,” Arika said far too cheerfully.

The queen made a soft cough. 

“Don’t punish Nancy. She didn’t mean to do any of this!”

“What I want to know is how someone was able to materialize a Robe without nanomachines in her body.”

The two sisters looked back and forth. They had similar clueless expressions on their faces.

“Nancy, you need to change back now so everyone can wake up. We will explain to everyone what happened,” Nina said with a small smile.

“Yeah, we were just worried something bad had happened.”

Nancy looked over at Alyssa. The older girl nodded. Nancy’s face twisted in concentration before the robe disappeared and she was back to normal. Within minutes the sleeping people began to wake up. 

“Nina, go get cleaned up, alright?”

“Yes, Queen Mashiro.”

“Arika, escort these two young ladies to the infirmary. I imagine they will want to find out how the younger girl materialized.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll remain here to talk to the headmistress.”

Nina and Arika nodded before they each set about their task. As Nina left the school she could hear Arika talking to the two girls, trying to reassure them. She returned to the palace to clean the glass and blood off of herself and to get changed.

Hopefully, her second day back at Garderobe would be less eventful.


End file.
